A Different You
by Dan Inverse
Summary: Something went wrong after Safron defeat, it turn out to be that Saffron bath in Jusenkyo was more than it seems to be...(Ranma crossover with a little self creation story)(Teaser story)


Disclaimer: I don't owned any of this story or stuff, neither do I earned any cash out of this story, I write this just, plainly, for the fun of it so don't bother to sue me.  
  
Warning before reading  
  
: This story is a result of watching too many GW and Kyo Samurai deeper that I recently read.  
  
: Occ character all over.  
  
: Only selected The Ranma's characters will appear in this story.  
  
: If anyone feels that I have offended other authors please drop me an e- mail and I will gladly fix it if not remove the story from the web. (Please keep the message short and simple since I am really lousy in English.)  
  
: Oh yeah, this story is for those who like to read ideas only…if you don't enjoy idea base stories from authors with lousy grammar like me please back off.  
  
: I don't want to see any mindless flame; I only accept flames with good points, or constructive flames.  
  
: This story is on a trail basis, if I don't get positive reviews, I don't continue!  
  
: This story is pro-read by my goddess mysticmoon_fireangel ^ _ ^  
  
  
  
1 Gourrina_chan proudly.........oh well! Not so proudly presents…  
  
A Ranma half crossover with a little, Kyo Samurai Deeper, Ah My Goddess, Tenchi Muyo and some other sword fighting anime.  
  
  
  
A Different You  
  
*********  
  
ADY 00 - When boy meets girl  
  
============  
  
#Dimension 20001 *  
  
============  
  
The streets are empty and the weather was hot and stuffy. The sun was shining in the middle of the sky while blessing nature with the energy to survive. We see a lone person relaxing in the park. To the untrained eye he was nothing but a handsome Asian sitting there enjoying his evening, however to those who are trained knew instantly it was a demon. He was at least a class five or higher since he could withstand sunlight.  
  
  
  
The demon's name was Zoid, a class one demon, who earn quite a name for the pass few years due to his cunning and skill. Right now he was having the best day of the month since he finally got rid of another pair of demon hunters. Although it was rather tough to kill them, it was really worth the time as he smiled when he recalled the delicious soul those trained human had.  
  
  
  
Suddenly Zoid felt uneasy as his guts told him to watch out, without hesitation he turned his head slightly to the left and saw a silver figure beside him. Instantly, he groaned, he knew that he was in trouble again, however, his years of experience weren't just to boost his ego toward his comrade. The disguised demon jumped up and managed to avoid any serious damaged from the assault, but to his displeasure his left arm was slightly cut.  
  
  
  
"So, you are another one of those persistent Demon hunters?" He asked as, in a habit he picked up, he look around with his enhance sense, but strangely he could not find any other human present nearby, "Wow, alone? I guess you must be either pretty brave or foolish to face a first class demon like myself alone, now woman I wonder, can I be honored enough to know what your name is?" The demon asked in a mocking tone as he shed off his disguise.  
  
  
  
The woman in front of him was obviously skill since she could sneak behind a first class demon like him, however, as he observed, he felt unease and surprise from the impression he got from the unusual demon hunter. The demon hunter in front of him was clearly a female since you would be classified as blind if you were unable to notice her excellent figures and flawless facial features. Even he himself, as a demon, was slightly attracted by her beauty. The female human had unusual long silver hair to her knees that tied casually in a low ponytail, which flows freely behind her head like it has a life of its own, creating an unearthly appearance for her, making her look like a goddess without the god mark. However what made him feel extremely uneasy were the various items she was carrying with her, one of them is a seven foot long cane that hung behind her hips, by just mere looking at it; the demon could feel blood, death and fear surrounding the cane like its second nature.  
  
  
  
Her choice of weapon was also a strange one, as the first class demon had never once encounter a demon hunter that used a Chinese fan as their choice of weapon. Normal demon hunters would either use magical weapons that they had inherited from their master or create their very own soul weapon when they achieve class one demon hunter.  
  
  
  
Then there was her attire, it was also very strange as she was just wearing, simple, dark skin-tight clothes without any hint of magic on it.  
  
  
  
Lastly was her aura, it was an extremely odd aura it placed fear into those who set their eyes on her. With all those various unique feature of the demon hunter, it somehow triggered something in his memory, a memory of someone, but he just couldn't place his finger on the person he was being reminded of.  
  
  
  
The silver haired demon hunter just tense up and went into an offensive stance.  
  
  
  
"You're not a talkative type, huh?" He asked as he mentally sighed in relief, as he knew though experience instantly the girl in front of him was nothing more than an armature demon hunter, who is reasonably skilled, since she was too tense for being any mature demon hunter. If the tension went on the demon knew that the girl would break down before she could kill him. So as the patient demon he was, he waited.  
  
  
  
After a long awkward silence, the silver hair woman broke the ice as she uttered a word, "Neena."  
  
  
  
Just by the mentioning of the name Neena the first class demon lost all of his cockiness and nearly faint on the spot, he whisper that name like a fearful curse, "Neena, Lady Death." As far as he know most of the rumors about Neena were like legend or fairy tales, but all of those rumors only concluded one point which is the fact she was the best demon hunter in her generation, perhaps the best ever produced in history.  
  
  
  
Unlike normal Demon Hunters who used to fight along with a partner, she always works alone since all her partners die for some reason or another making her take up the name Lady Death, since Death is always a loner. Furthermore, the first class demon heard that nearly all the mission she went on, were considered suicidal, no-win situations. Battles that were impossible to come out of alive or so to say, but somehow, she always came out of -every- battle alive with a few cuts and some broken bones, sometimes completely unscratched.  
  
  
  
The most famous rumor of all is that one of the guardians claimed that her power was so great that she could match some of the guardians of the Dragon Corporations, who are humans that have been gifted with powers and minds that could rival a Class one god or demon so they could maintain the balance of light and darkness within the world. The most recent rumors were she actually managed to prevent Lord of Order breaking free from her eternal prison. Due to that, she had been offered godhood by the gods but she refused for an unknown reason. But never the less the gods decide to reward her by granting her blessings from the gods and goddesses all over Heaven.  
  
  
  
Under normal conditions the proud first class demon would have never thought of retreating from a human but right now he desperately want to get away, without hesitation he begged for mercy. "Please, don't kill me! I-I will go back to hell right away and never return to the mortal realm, I swear!" However the silver haired woman just closed her eyes and vanished. Before the demon knew it, the silver haired demon hunter had reappeared right behind him. Zoid's eyes widened in horror as he knew that his fate would be seal unless a miracle happened, which is almost unlikely, knowing that he couldn't do anything else, he scream like a little girl.  
  
  
  
Just when the silver haired demon hunter's weapon was about to remove the demon's head something stopped her. It was a ribbon that now tied firmly with the fan, looking at the only chance he got; the demon intelligently cast a phasing spell and fled from the battlefield.  
  
  
  
"Why." She glared angrily at the raven-haired girl while pouring more Ki into her weapon and cut it loose while question in a cold tone that was so cold it might have frozen the raven-haired girl.  
  
  
  
However, surprisingly, the raven-haired girl was not affected, in fact she replied in a rather joyful and melodious tone, "Simple, you are still under suspension, the boss wants you to attend her office at once, and lastly…" Her statement turned dark as she spoke in a tone full of venom, "I will kill that bastard –personally-" After delivery her messaged the raven- haired girl disappeared with a whirl of her ribbon wave and only trails of rose petals was left behind.  
  
Not long after, Neena could hear a piecing scream, she smirk but faint quickly as she return to Dragon Corporations HQ.  
  
**  
  
Dragon Corporations, one of the largest organization on all dimension, they dominated nearly everything on various earths as the man behind the scene. The business they had a hand on was almost anything from the super natural department like ghost busting to the high technology department like dimension patrols. In conclusion as long as you can name the business or occupation they will have something to do with it. One of the highest authority's people in the supernatural department was the Guardian of Justice call Lady Demon Eyes, a beautiful blonde haired woman with blood red eyes who was currently sitting in her office looking at her emotionless looking employers, not to mention her best friend's current profile.  
  
  
  
"Neena, I see recently you had destroyed four first class demons and ten lower classes demon after you had been suspended from duty, am I right?"  
  
  
  
"Correction, it would be five first class demons if Rose had not interfered."  
  
  
  
The guardian of demon narrowed her eyes as she snapped, "Neena! How many times do I need to tell you that you are still not in the perfect condition to perform your duty? You are still too emotional."  
  
  
  
"I am in perfect control of my emotion. I have already get over with Raye's death."  
  
  
  
"You…" Looking at her oldest friend's blank look, the guardian of justice knew it was useless to talk sense into her old friend's single-track mind. She sighed in defeat as she turned to a more tiring tone. "Neena, I know you are still blaming yourself for all the partners you lost but really! You should really learn how to let go. Look at you now! Last time I could still hear more than ten words per day from you now you barely want to talk! For kami-sama sake you are only less than 100 years old! I can't really imagine what will happen when you reach a thousand like a certain old man I know…" Looking at her friend's still blank look the Guardian of Justice let out a sigh, "Ok, I admit it, that is not really funny but the point is I think you should stop pushing everyone that cares about you aside! At this rate you are hurting everyone that cares about you, furthermore you know perfectly well that lousy Soul of Ice technique of yours only could suppress emotion but it does not heal the pain, at the end you will explode from within."  
  
  
  
"…"  
  
  
  
"Very well than, if that is the case, Neena you leave me no choice…after a long discussion with my fellow Guardians we had decided to order you to go for a vacation trip toward dimension 29123 so you get away from here. Do you understand?"  
  
  
  
Neena frown a bit but still she replied without doubt, "Mission accepted."  
  
  
  
*What is wrong with this girl? I would die to have a vacation, but for her we need to order her to vacation, dear kami-sama from above where is justice when I need it? * The ruby eyed woman rolled her eyes, as she finally understood why her father always said women are strange creatures, heck she was one and sometimes she didn't even understand them herself. "Neena . . . sometimes, really sometimes, I wonder if you're my big sister in disguise? You two are really too stuck up for your owned health……… Ok. Ok no need to glare at me, man you even have my big sister's favorite death glare! Now go to the information department, they will give you the details of your trip and the permission to cross dimension."  
  
  
  
As the demon hunter was about to leave the red -eyed woman suddenly recalled a question that was bugging her a lot recently. "Waited Neena, before you go could you answer me a question?"  
  
  
  
"Hn" (Interpreted as: Go ahead and asked, I will see if I will answer your question or not.) It was always amazing to the red-eyed woman that her big sister and Neena could say all that with a single non-word. But what amazed her most was that she could actually understand what they are talking about. She let out another sigh and she mentally note that she will have a long vacation after this meeting, she really need to get away from all the weirdoes in Dragon Corps; she turned her expression into a more serious look, "Neena, why do you refuse the position as a Goddess of Courage? You deserved the position after you prevent Chronos from resurrecting."  
  
  
  
The silver haired woman just tensed up and replied in a short, yet simple, answer before she walked out without another word, "Unworthy."  
  
**  
  
As the demon hunter left, the Guardian of Justice asked aloud, "Are you sure about this? I am...concerned about this trip we planned for her..."  
  
  
  
A man of indescribable beauty stepped out from his clocking techniques. He had luxurious shoulder-length silvery white hair and was dressed in ancient, Tang dynasty clothes. "Of course I'm sure," the man stated. "We all knew that they would meet again one day or another, it is their best interest to know each other in advance." He turned his gaze back toward where Neena had disappeared. "Furthermore if I am not mistaken, this time she might have a chance to fight against the path that those two bitches who call themselves fate and destiny install for her, after all that is where everything started and I think it is fitting that that is where she should end it." He smirked. "So just trust me! After all would I ever lie to you kids'?"  
  
  
  
Muttering under her breath she said silently to herself, "More than I could count for your own entertainment." But nevertheless Lady Demon Eyes nodded solemnly. "I suppose you MAY be right, father." Ignoring her father's false hurt act, she noticed a warning blink from her security line, switching on the personal security camera she couldn't help but smile. "I think it will be your best interest to leave before Big Sis catches you. She looks pretty piss with a stack of documents coming toward here."  
  
  
  
The silvery white hair man stuck his tongue out at his daughter, "Thanks for the tip kiddo, now I would like to use your back door, and please cut that father thingy, you know I hate people calling me that!"  
  
  
  
"No problem old man! Just remember to close the door this time. I don't want Big Sis find out and cripple me like last time. The last thing I need is to be Second Sis's lab rat unless I have absolutely no choice."  
  
  
  
"Ok, Kiddo." With that the platinum hair man ran off while several minutes later an enraged Guardian of Majesty blasted the door off while holding a stack of emergency documents that needed to be sign immediately.  
  
**  
  
Pained, tired, and frustrated were the most fitting words to describe Ranma's current situation. He had been battling non-stop ever since the Jusenkyo demon awakened; all they know is that these demon was seal by a warrior who wielded a sword made with light below the Jusenkyo. For many centauries the demon was suppressed by Saffron every time Saffron bathed in the cursed spring. But this time because of Ranma, Saffron's circle was interrupt and the demon escaped from his near eternal prison.  
  
  
  
The first thing the demon did when he reawakened was seal baby Saffron up and dump it into eighteen hells. Without Saffron to act as the medium to purify the Jusenkyo, the demon slowly regained most of his power and used his power to try to mind control all the victims of the springs. Ranma, Herb, and Kiima were the last batch of martial artists that managed to hold their will and fight back. Pop, Moose, Ryouga, Taro, Mint, Lime, and a dozen more Jusenkyo victims all turn to the dark side. All their normal restraints by their code of honor and emotion were no longer their concern as they started using the power they have to kill just for their entertainment and desire to kill.  
  
  
  
Ryouga was the first been effected by the demon, without his sense of honor and nose bleeding condition, the first thing he did was rape Akane on her bed as he managed to get lose into Akane's room. Nabiki who was nearby tried to stop him but got killed right after Ryouga tore her up to pieces.  
  
  
  
Then Moose was effected, Cologne paid the price for underestimating the half blind martial artist as she would never suspected the half blind hidden weapon master held back so much every time he fight by his values of life. Shampoo got lucky since before she could be controlled by the demon, Moose killed her out of pity when he temporarily regained his senses, so that his beloved Shampoo need not to be tainted by blood.  
  
  
  
Next was the Taro, Kuno annoyed Taro as he gave one of his speeches during Taro's half process stage causing him to snap, finally, and give in toward his inner desire. Let's just say after Taro was through with Kuno his family could not even identify him without the DNA scan.  
  
  
  
Now the latest victim of the demon influence was Genma Saotome. The fat martial artist snapped just when Happousai was pushing him around. He killed the old pervert along with Soun that annoyed him with all the screaming of his forbidden techniques. The only lucky thing that happened in this was Kasumi went toward Dr. Tofu clinic and managed to avoid the slaughter.  
  
  
  
That was not all, beside mind controlling the Jusenkyo victims, the demon also kills people that might be a treat to him as he travels around the world. For example the sailor senshi in Juuban district was rumored that five out of ten members of them were slaughtered and their leader Sailor Moon was crippled by the demon after - his - last encounter with her.  
  
  
  
Right now Nerima along with several places in the world has been officially declare as a death city, all that were left were a Kasumi, Dr. Tofu, Ukyou, Konatsu, and a half insane Akane who is currently pregnant hiding in a local temple at Nekomi that somehow stopped the demon attack. Through assumption Dr. Tofu said that the demon didn't attack any holy places but somehow Ranma got this funny feeling that the demon don't want to face against the three odd but beautiful woman that stays within the shine But that don't really stop the demon from sending his possessed martial artist to sabotage the temple forcing Ranma and Co. to fight for non- stop for the past three days.  
  
  
  
So now Ranma and Co. were facing the latest batch of fighter, which is created out of his father, Moose, and Ryouga. Without hesitate he went off to fight his father while Herb, Kiima and Dr. Tofu take care of Moose and Ryouga.  
  
  
  
At first he thought that his father would be easy to bring down and he could help his friend since he know that old man like an open book, but now he must really say otherwise, which causes Ranma to mentally laugh, ironically, about the times he doubted that the fat fool Genma Saotome was his biological father, which he was now starting to reconsider as he saw how the possessed Genma fought.  
  
  
  
It was surprisingly unlike his usual idiotic and cowardly personality; the fat not to mention idiotic martial artist fought with grace and wit that help him hold his own against Ranma while slowly gaining the upper hand as Genma slowly overpowered the pigtailed boy with mere brute force and stealth of his forbidden techniques. The possessed, fat, martial artist put on a cocky smile as he managed to deeply wound Ranma with one of his Vacuum blades.  
  
  
  
"Boy, how do you feel about my forbidden techniques? Pretty neat aren't they?" His grin grew wider as his son was currently holding his heavily bleeding wound. Even with Ranma's enhance healing factor, the wound was still pouring out blood like water.  
  
  
  
"…Ha…what a laugh…I bet cha the Tomboy could pack a stronger hit than this!" *Damn that old man really IS holding back during our sparing section, but Ranma Saotome never looses!! I will NEVER GIVE UP! * With that on his mind his once dim battle aura flared once more but faded away almost immediately when the pains consumed his confidence.  
  
  
  
"Don't mock me boy! Just give up and swear loyal to 'master' and I will promise you that you wont suffer any more!"  
  
  
  
"Shut up Pop! If I had believed your words once, I would have died more than once through out all these years…"  
  
  
  
"I see! You have chosen the wrong path Boy! Now prepare to face the true power of Saotome's Forbidden school final attack – hand over or die!" Genma said as he produced a massive amount of Ki fire taking the form of a large knife on his palm and release it toward his pigtailed son.  
  
  
  
Like slow motion Ranma could see the Ki fire glow larger each time it slowly consumed every single thing in its path. Ranma closed his eyes and gave into his fate. However he couldn't feel any pain like usual as he heard a gasp he slowly opened his eyes and saw a…Chinese fan? He turned to see the user of the fan and only sees darkness.  
  
  
  
**  
  
TBC… maybe  
  
Author notes:  
  
* Nabiki is Neena if you still haven't guess who she is ^_^  
  
* I am using the story idea from Ah My goddess that says there are actually ten realities/dimensions (I can't really remember since it was a long time ago, but it was during the time Urd was possessed by the Lord of Terror incident and the Lord of Terror wanted to cut the dimension ring or something like that.) in the world. Where the highest is the place where gods reside.  
  
* Chronos is the main source of evil in my story; he is also call the Lord of Order one of the three creators of the world, a somewhat rapid perfectionist that thinks that the world is too imperfect and needs to be destroyed so she could reconstruct it into a better world. But before she could set her plans into motion Lord of Nightmare, her counter part and sister, managed to seal her up within a Null space along with her another sister Lord of Cosmo. (This plot sounds very familiar?)  
  
* I am obsesses with silver and white so sue me!  
  
* According to Chinese mythology there are 18 levels in Hell. And after you have been sent toward the level eighteen you can never return nor be reborn.  
  
* I am placing Demons in classes like this:  
  
Lord of Order (The mother of darkness)  
  
Demon King (The boss)  
  
Demon Lord (The management department)  
  
High Demon (General Type)  
  
1 Class Demon and so lower…. (Soldier and worker)  
  
I also put demon feed on in two ways one meat or soul draining for those lower class demons, but for class one demon and above they can choose to feed or not, since they can gain power from their world.  
  
* Finally what do you think about this story? Is it good or bad? If you have any other questions about my story feel free to asked me through my e- mail that is gourrina_chan2@yahoo.com 


End file.
